


any minute now, my ship is coming in

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comeback, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Today’s the day the rest of her life begins.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	any minute now, my ship is coming in

**Author's Note:**

> i just found out that amanda was cleared to play hockey again and ended up spitting this out at 5:30 in the morning. it's silly, short, and unbeta'd. author will proofread later, after author has had some sleep.
> 
> title from "waiting for my real life to begin," by colin hay.
> 
> i really hope people start writing lots of amanda kessel comeback fic so i can read it and shower it with kudos. :)))
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Amanda opens one eye slowly, and then the other. The world always feels too big when she first wakes up, hazy and abstract, like it’s filtered behind gauze, or a clinging layer of cobwebs. It takes her a moment to shake off the last dregs of a night well-slept, which has happened infrequently enough the last year or so that it’s actually something worth getting excited about.

An arm slings out from under the covers and winds around Amanda’s waist like a creeping vine.

“Good morning to you too,” she says to the blanket-covered lump in bed next to her.

The blanket-covered lump that masquerades as her girlfriend—and future Boston Pride teammate—mumbles at her, muffled by the comforter, but gives no further indication that she’s actually awake.

“Today’s the day,” Amanda tells her anyway.

Hilary shifts a little closer and tightens her arm around Amanda. “Mmf.”

“I wonder if this is how other people feel the first day at a new job,” Amanda says, peeling the blanket away from Hilary’s head. Hilary blinks blearily up at her. Amanda decides to show her some mercy and pulls the blanket back up.

“You’ll do just fine,” comes Hilary’s muffled voice. “In case you were wondering.”

“I know I will,” Amanda says. “I’m not nervous… I’m more excited than anything else.”

Hilary lifts the blanket and squints at the alarm clock beside the bed. Her hair’s a tangled nest and Amanda pulls her fingers through it. 

“It’s four in the morning. I love you, Mandy, but for the love of God, go back to bed.” Hilary burrows back under the covers.

Amanda just looks up at the ceiling and laughs. Today’s the day. A new start, the beginning of everything Amanda was afraid to let herself hope for for so long. Today’s the day the rest of her life begins.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
